Come Back
by SylviaMaria
Summary: One Shot based on season six episode 3 spoilers.


_Hi everyone!_

_After reading all the spoilers for episode 3, I decided to write this One Shot. I translated it myself from the Spanish version so it will have mistakes, altough I hope it doesn't have a lot. **Again, this fic is based on episode 3 spoilers so if you don't read spoilers, please don't read it.** And it's based as well on a theory someone told me. Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you like it._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Thank God.**

* * *

_**Come Back:**_

"_You left again._

_One more time, I saw you leaving me and walking away from me. Once again I saw you leaving my side, wondering if that would be the last time I did or if I would have to relive the same scene over and over for the rest of my life. I can't live without you, but I can live with you either. How long could we enjoy the last time, before everything pull us away? Five months? A week? Now I can't even rely on this feeling that tells me we'll be fine, because it is dying with the passing of time, while the fear of forgetting you becomes big. Being away from you is horrible, and makes me feel like shit. It makes me a selfish person that only want you to drop everything to be with me, to be together. But the truth is that I need you, more than ever I need you, and you're not here to tell me that everything will be fine. To tell me that I won't end up forgetting you as I tried in the past. That we will always love each other, and that one day you and I can finally be together. Every minute I see that day farther, wondering if it really exists in our future. Wondering if our love can overcome anything. Time, distance. _

_Mercy... Coach Beiste is not well. We don't know what's wrong, but I think it is serious and I don't know what to do. I'd give anything for you to be here. For you to hold me tight and tell me everything will be fine. For me to taste your lips again, and feel you next to me. I need you so much... _

_See you for a few days was too much for me. Knowing you'd end up leaving, made me convincing myself not to speak to you, not to touch you. Not to tell you how much I loved you. You know how hard that was? I just wanted to run to you and kiss you senseless. Until the air would have left us and we had to stop so we could kiss each other again. _

_But I didn't... _

_I didn't because we are nothing. Because we broke up months ago and you're away from me. Because I can't have you with me and then feel you miles away._

_I love you._

_And your voice on the phone is the only thing that makes me smile. Please... Don't stop calling. Don't stop fighting for us. I need you to. I need... "_

Sam Evans broke with rage the notebook's page in which he was writing the letter and threw it in the bin with all the others. He was being selfish. He was doing what he had promised not to do. He had to let her go, let her be who returned if she wanted. Not because he needed her by his side so much he couldn't breathe.

"I'm scared." He said to an empty office. The one from Coach Beiste.

She had gone three days ago in an ambulance to the hospital, and she had left him with the Titans team.

A team that needed a focused coach to guide them, not a lost and scared one.

But how could he do that when all he could think about was the two of them? The woman who had given him a chance in life, and the woman he loved with all his heart.

Both had decided leaving him alone.

"Why?" He whispered, letting his head rest on the table and covering it with both hands. He was tired of thinking. He was tired of waiting.

"That's what I say... Why so many papers?" He heard suddenly, raising his head quickly, looking for the person to whom the voice belonged.

"Mercedes?" He whispered her name, believing that this was still one of his hallucinations. "Is that you?"

"I think so..." She said, bending to pick up one of the wrinkled papers on the floor.

"Mercedes, don't... Don't read them." He said, getting up from the table and running towards her in seconds. Removing the paper from her hands and moving her away from the others. "What are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

"Why can't I read them?" She asked, looking back at that mountain of papers. "They are... Were they for me?"

"Mercedes..."

"Were they letters for me?" She asked again, letting go of his hands trying to read some of them.

"No!" He wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Sam!" She protested, confused. Why didn't he let her read them? Perhaps... Perhaps he had written something wrong in them? Had he stopped loving her and this was what the girl couldn't read?

"What are you doing here, Mercedes?" He asked, shaking his head, unable to understand. He wasn't dreaming, this was the reality. And she was standing in front of him, as he had desired for a long time. As he had asked in each of his letters.

"I'm back." She whispered with fear, afraid of having done that too late. Fearing that the love he felt for her had vanished with the passing of time. Fearing that the only thing between them was the immense love she had for him. "I came back for you. Everyone, every one of them asked me to when it wasn't even necessary, because I had already made my decision."

"Mercedes... Don't..." She couldn't keep talking. He couldn't let her keep talking. If he did she would commit the biggest mistake of her life. Those letters... Everything he had written on them was being fulfilled. What he had wanted for so long was coming true, and he couldn't allow it.

"I want to be with you, Sam. I want to be wherever you are, because you are my home."

"Stop..." he asked, covering her mouth with his fingers. He was ruining her life. He was making her wasting her career, and that would end up making the girl hated him, as she had told him when she let him go months ago.

"I went to New York to be with you." She admitted, feeling a tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't go because I was lonely or because all of you guys were there. I missed you, that was the truth. I missed you like I've missed you all these months."

"Mercedes..."

"I can't live with you, but I can't live without you either." She lamented, ducking her head and seeing again the pile of wrinkled letters on the floor of that office. He was letting her go, right? That was the reason he didn't want her to read them. "I... I had to tell you. I... I'm sorry." She said, taking a few steps back, keeping her gaze on him, before turning and walking toward the door.

"Mercedes..." He called her, trapping her between the door and his body, while he spun her and stroked her face with his hands, leaning over to kiss her. With all the passion that he kept inside.

"Oh, Sam..." She whispered, feeling as her hands lifted and attracted him towards her.

"I shouldn't let you do this. I shouldn't ask you, Mercy. But I need you. I need you with me, now and forever."

"Sam... " The girl couldn't hide her smile in the kiss, while tears began to come out one after another unable to contain them.

They were happy tears, and Sam wiped them one by one, as he watched her beautiful brown eyes.

"Were you going to leave again?" He asked, staring at her with affection.

"I thought... It was what you wanted." She answered, looking at the letters.

"And it should be, Mercedes. But I'm selfish. I've always been when it comes to you."

"That's not true." She shook her head, feeling his lips again on hers.

"I thought I could never kiss you again" He confessed, admitting some of his fears.

"And I thought you were going to forget me again."

"Don't say that" He asked, joining her forehead with his for a few seconds before leaving a kiss on her. "You're all I can think about."

"I can't think of anything else but you either." The girl whispered, smiling when she said that. "I love you, Sam Evans."

"I love you too, Mercedes Jones. And I need you, baby. You don't know how much..."

"She will be fine." She wanted to comfort him, understanding quickly what he meant by those words.

"I don't know." He said, stroking her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. "They don't even know what she has, Mercedes. What if it is something serious?"

"We'll be there for her." She answered, as she let his hands go and hugged him fondly. "We won't leave her alone, Sam. The team, the Glee Club. She will never be alone."

Sam nodded, holding her tighter into his arms, fearing to lose her again.

"Neither you will." He heard her saying, while he felt the girl's fingers stroking his hair tenderly, "Sam Evans, it's time for me to be the one fighting for you."

_The End._

* * *

_What do you guys think? Could you see something like this happening? Tell me in a review. Thank you for reading it and I hope you liked it._

_Kisses and Hugs_

_Syl_


End file.
